


Metamorphose

by caffeinechesters



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outcomes change when new data is presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphose

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and most likely only) foray into this fandom. Any reviews and kudos is much appreciated.

In the beginning, Finch knew it would end gory for the both of them (a miscalculation).

He never intended to become close to Mr. Reese. He needed him for a job; efficient in combat and espionage, and believed in justice, even if it was vigilantism. He had the Machine. She was absolute and adaptive. He thought she would be eternal (KERNEL_DATA_INPAGE_ERROR).

Over the time, their arrangements changed. Mr. Reese no longer was just an asset, but rather a touchstone of what he had lost before slipping into this identity. Slow nights filled with the best of what New York had to offer or simply him working on the Machine and John reading nearby, feeding Bear scraps when he thought he wasn’t looking; it was oddly domestic. He changed his initial outcome to John’s survival and his demise (an optimistic ideal really).

It was on the rooftop, gazing up at John’s form, he realized that John and the Machine were coconspirators. Even in death throes, she always looked out for him and John… John looked devastated when he locked him in the vault on his suicide mission. He should have known that John cared more for him that himself. He wanted to stay rooted there, to keep his first prediction right: a spray of bullets, an explosion, but together. The Machine, tells him not waste to waste John sacrifice. He moves, thinks of blood and ruined suits (desolation).

In the end, he finds Grace. He just hopes that he can find happiness again. (an infinity possibilities).


End file.
